


Count Me In

by rtaf



Series: Beck and Jade 2.0 [1]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtaf/pseuds/rtaf
Summary: It starts off with them cuddling. They've just pulled an all-nighter and after finally perfecting their script for an assignment, the lack of rest is catching up to them. Jade's curled into Beck's side, shifting a leg across his lap and ending up half on top of him from the waist down. He hums pleasantly, running his hand up and down the small of her back through her pyjamas.
Relationships: Beck Oliver & Jade West, Beck Oliver/Jade West
Series: Beck and Jade 2.0 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700662
Kudos: 68





	Count Me In

It starts off with them cuddling. They've just pulled an all-nighter and after finally perfecting their script for an assignment, the lack of rest is catching up to them. Jade's curled into Beck's side, shifting a leg across his lap and ending up half on top of him from the waist down. He hums pleasantly, running his hand up and down the small of her back through her pyjamas. 

The silence is comfortable and the steady motion is what she chooses to focus on, letting a chill run through her at the feather light touch. He chuckles at her reaction and presses a kiss to the top of her head that conveniently rests beneath his chin. She shifts again, seeking more warmth. The covers are regrettably still tucked under them and the cool air is part of the reason she won't just close her eyes and let sleep overtake her. With the way she unintentionally grinds up, she's reminded of her positioning on Beck's body.

Jade smirks to herself repeats the action, feeling the outline of his dick through the thin grey sweatpants he's got on. She can't tell if he's awake enough to pick up that she's getting turned on by the small movement alone. Regardless, she continues, now on a mission. Her hand trails down from his left shoulder down and under where his t-shirt meets his waistband. Her fingers, cold against the bare skin, make him twitch and she closes her eyes. Something about the laziness to the whole event has her unbelievably in the mood.

She traces patterns on his hips and moves lower, toying with the waistband of his boxers and dipping just below only for a moment. A teasing gesture that she prides herself on executing. His breath hitches and that's how she knows he's paying attention. Taking it as a go ahead she shifts fully on top of him, resting below his knees and with a swift motion, pulling down his boxers.

His slightly hardened cock now exposed, she palms at it with her dominant hand. She looks up to his face and his expression pleases her. His eyes are closed and his mouth is resting in a closed mouth smile. When he does open his eyes they make eye contact and she thumbs just under his tip and then around the head of his cock. 

It begins to tint red, she notices as she glances down and she presses a kiss to the head. He moans softly while she sticks out her tongue and circles the tip. The saltiness of his precum hits her tongue, not unpleasant but not her favorite taste that's for sure. She moves a hand to the base and swallows down as much of him as she can. "Fuck, Jade," he moans louder. The way his quiet aloof demeanor changes when they're in bed is such a turn on. His verbal outbursts go straight to her core. 

She sucks, moving her head up and down at a steady pace while he praises her. "So good baby, you make me feel so good. So good for me babe, yes," he babbles. She uses her other hand to pay attention to his neglected balls, remembering how much more pleasurably he told her it felt when she touched them. She takes them both in her palm and thumbs around them, feeling the weight. "I'm not gonna last," Beck's voice cuts through her hazy concentration. "Gimme a minute babe I'm so out of it," he requests and she pulls off, wiping the excess saliva off her lips with the back of her hand.

She looks up at him and he sheepishly grins her way. It's a contagious look, leaving her no choice but to scoot up on his lap, lean forward and kiss him. He sucks on her lip passionately, putting one hands on the side of her face, cupping and pulling her in closer. The other inconspicuously slides down to her ass, sliding under her waistband and returning the teasing favor. He runs an open hand around the left cheek, dipping down enough for his middle finger to feel the wetness between her legs. Jade spreads her legs a bit more and grinds up against him. She pulls away to let out a shaky exhale and roll her eyes for a minute in pleasure.

"You need to be inside me, like now," she decides, pushing down so his finger aligns with her opening. Her bossiness is his favorite part about her, he loves a girl that knows what she wants. He debates just going along with it but part of him likes the conflict, so he chooses the latter. "I've actually got something else in mind first," he replies, meeting her look and winking at her. She whines but he knows it's not true annoyance. "C'mon, up," he says, pulling back so his hands can find hers, guiding her up to a sitting position and then standing.

"I swear to god this better be good or I'm gonna push you right back down and finish this off myself," she quips. He runs a hand through his hair before retorting, "don't underestimate me." He pulls her shirt up, over her head and lets it fall to the floor. Her breasts are so much bigger than when he first met her and he's so grateful for the chance to have seen them grow to their double d size. She runs her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp with her fingernails. They know all of each other's weak spots.

He snaps back into it and reaches for her bottoms next, stripping her of her shorts and thong. The pile of clothes is missing his own so he takes a step back and pulls his pants down with his foot while pawing at his own shirt collar to get it off. Jade admires his physique just as he had hers. She lucked out with this one, for sure. He reaches for her hand and threads their fingers together, pulling on her so they switch positions and he can guide her to lay down on his bed.

She raises an eyebrow when he takes his time settling near the bottom of the bed. He takes her knees and pushes them apart from where they were joined in an upright position. The cold air hits her again as she lets her bent legs fall open. He looks so good between her legs and she revels in the sight. "Your turn to feel good," he mumbles, crouching down and arranging his position to be more comfortable. He licks his lips and then leans forward to press a kiss to her clit. 

The contrast of his warm mouth from the temperature in the RV is the icing on the cake. She bites at her lip and he goes to work. He traces his tongue around her most sensitive area, tasting her. It's rare that he decides to return the favor so she takes advantage, bucking up when he licks into her. His hands fly up to hold down her thighs, pinning them to the bed. He pulls back for a minute, speaking just loud enough that she can hear him, "so eager. God babe, you're so wet."

"Keep going," she pleads, reaching down to thread her fingers through his locks once more. "Eating you out or the dirty talk?" he asks, head cocked. "Both, either, anything." Her answer is far from decided but he keeps going, dipping back down to continue sucking on her clit, paying close attention to under the hood. He goes back and forth for a bit, enjoying her moans get louder. Eventually he pulls off, suddenly reminded how hard he is.

She reaches into the drawer beside the bed and tosses down a condom, hitting him in the chest. "Bullseye," she comments, offhandedly. He rips it open, throwing the wrapper to the side. Beck strokes himself a few times before he pinches the tip and rolls the pre-lubed condom on. He scoots up on the bed so their hips are aligned. Her eyes are full of lust and he kisses her again, overcome by how much he loves this girl. He reaches up to pinch her nipple, regretting the neglect he's left for her breasts. She, in turn, reaches down and lines him up so he can slip in.

He knows to go slow, knows that regardless of how many times they've done this she's tight and if he's not careful it really hurts her. He learned that the hard way the first time. She sucks in air and tries to relax. He tries to distract her by sucking on her breast, leaving a hickey beside her nipple. He pauses in between pushing in, a few times until he bottoms out. When he does, and after he's left two matching hickeys on her chest, he looks up, waiting for her okay.

She swallows and then gives him the affirmative, a small nod that lets him know all is well. He keeps his thrusts slow and languid, feeling her tightness around him all too well. His cock twitches when she wraps her arms around his shoulders and digs her nails into his back. He takes a deep breath so he doesn't lose it too soon on.

The sounds of the bed, of how wet she is, it fills his head, turning him on more and more. Jade gets his attention, tapping him on the nose with her index finger. "Flip," she requests and he complies, no argument there. He pulls out and lets her trade places with him so she can be on top. She swipes her hand across her forehead, moving the baby hairs from sticking to her face.

She sinks down onto him and now that she's opened up a big she can set the pace faster. She lifts and lowers herself, letting their skin slap together when she bottoms out every other thrust. Beck grabs her hips steadying her and thrusts up, fucking into her and letting her know just how much he enjoys it. "So hot, Jade, you're my fucking wet dream. So tight, fuck."

She whimpers, loving the dirty talk. As much as she loves the sweet moments, ones like these hold just as much value to her. "Come in me, wreck me, please," she whines, throwing her head back. "Oh fuck, I'm close, so close I'm gonna," Beck grits out. Jade brings his hands up to her boobs, has him grab hold and leans into the touch.

She holds her breath, feeling herself on the edge as well. As soon as he comes she's gone, her eyes shut tight and still holding her breath, she sees stars and then gasps for air, letting her ears ring as her orgasm rips through her. They stay like that for god knows how long but when she opens her eyes she's still dizzy. He helps her off of him and carefully peels the condom off. He tosses it into the trash.

She wraps her arms around him from behind, pulling him back into bed and he notices she's pulled back the covers enough that they can slide under them. Despite being hot he appreciates the feeling of being cuddled under the duvet. He leans back into Jade who's taken position as the big spoon. "I love you," he says, relaxing into her hold.

"Love you too," she says back in her small voice. It's her most vulnerable tone. "So much," she adds after a moment. He grins and spins around in her grip, enjoying seeing her squirm and her mouth twitch as he confronts her sweet side.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by a hookup I had one time that never got this far because he couldn't get it up. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Also I'm emo bc I miss the old days lmao. Here's to me maybe writing again?


End file.
